


The Truth And Only Ending for Age Of Youth2

by tantofaz



Category: Age Of Youth, 청춘시대 | Age of Youth (TV)
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantofaz/pseuds/tantofaz
Summary: The last episode of Age Of Youth2 was not real. This is 100% canon, I made the rules.





	The Truth And Only Ending for Age Of Youth2

  * Ji Won and Sung Min end up together and happy
  * Ji Won don't die
  * The teacher goes to jail
  * Jo Eun come out as bisexual
  * Jo Eun dates An Ye-Jin
  * Kang Yina come back and dates Ye Eun
  * Eun Jae move on and forget her ex boyfriend



that's it. _**the end.**_


End file.
